


(Your Touch got Me so) Crazy in Love

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: And That's How It Works [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Finger Sucking, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, PWP, Rimming, Shower Sex, Teasing, coming in boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean enjoy a day by themselves. ;)</p><p>Title inspired by Crazy in Love by Beyonce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Your Touch got Me so) Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to JoJo, my seriously amazing rp partner, for making this awesome.
> 
> Just the long awaited wincest porn, nothing big. ;) I think it's safe to say this one got away from me. I don't know how we managed nearly 8000 words of porn...

Dean wakes up the next morning, a little confused, but then it all comes flooding back. "Sammy?" he murmurs, looking down at the boy curled up against him. 

"Mmm?" Sam cracks an eye open. 

Dean smiles, poking Sam's ribs just to watch him squirm. "I think mom make breakfast. C'mon, wake up."

Sam wiggles away from Dean's offending finger and groans. "But I don't wanna...Wanna stay here with you."

Dean bites down on his grin and pokes Sam again. "And have you skip the most important meal of the day?" He chuckles.

Sam groans and gives up trying to escape. "Fine, jerk." He rolls over, smirking up at Dean. "At least give me my morning kiss."

"Bossy, bitch." Dean teases but complies, sealing his lips over Sam's, morning breath be damned. 

Sam sighs and kisses back slowly, enjoying the ease of morning kisses.  
Dean runs his fingers through Sam's hair, smiling into the kiss. 

Sam shivers, and reluctantly pulls back til they're nose to nose. "We should go...unless we're gonna do other things."

Dean grins, his hand sliding down from Sam's hair to cup his cheek. "Later." He promises. He gives Sam one last peck on the lips before sitting up.

Sam stretches lazily, his shirt riding up to expose his stomach. He rubs his eyes and yawns, trying to wake up more.

Dean catches sight of Sam's stomach and he can't help himself, he has to poke Sam's tummy again. "This is payback for all those times you woke me up on a Sunday."

"Fiiine." Sam sighs. "Fair enough, I guess." He bats Dean's hand away. "I'm up, stop that." He sits up and leans over to kiss Dean's cheek before getting out of bed. 

Dean chuckles, smiling at the kiss and gets up to dress.

 

Dressed, Dean makes his way downstairs. He kisses Mary's cheek as he sits down at the table. "Morning, mom." 

"Morning, Dean." Mary smiles. "Sleep well?"

Dean grins, pouring syrup on his pancakes. "Never better."

Mary smiles and wonders idly if it had anything to do with Sam.

Sam comes down and gives Mary a hug. "Hi, mom."

Dean watches as Sam hugs Mary and sneaks an extra pancake from his brother's plate. 

Sam glares at Dean. "I saw that." 

"Saw what?" Dean plays dumb, putting on his best innocent expression. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy boy."

Mary grins at their antics. "Now boys, there's plenty still."

Sam shakes his head and sits down next to Dean. "I hate you." He serves himself another pancake and starts eating. 

Dean huffs and ruffles Sam's messy hair. "Please, you love me, Sammy." Dean decides his pancakes pass the drowned in syrup test and starts eating.

Sam tries hard not to smile through his bitchface because yes, he loves Dean. 

Dean leans back in his chair after breakfast, full and relaxed. He turns to Sam with a grin. "What do you say we spend the day, just you and me, huh Sammy?"

"Now hold up!" Mary interrupts. "I appreciate you two wanting to spend time together but don't forget your chores. After you finish those, you can do whatever you want."

"Of course, Mom. I meant afterwards." Dean replies with his trademark charming smile, slinging an arm around Sam. 

"Sure you did." Sam snorts. 

"Shut up, Sam." Dean, of course, being the mature older brother sticks his tongue out at Sam before turning to smile at Mary.

Mary laughs and throws her hands up. "Okay, okay. Just making sure you hadn't forgotten. I'll probably be gone most of the day. I need to shop for a few things, and you know how long that takes me. Your father will accompany me." 

Dean raises an eyebrow and tries not to look too happy about the fact that both his parents will be gone. "So you'll be gone for most of the day?"

Mary nods. "We'll be leaving soon."  
Dean chuckles at the familiar image of Mary dragging John around, store after store. "Dad's so whipped." He whispers to Sam.

Sam pinches him but grins. "Shhh!"

Dean hisses and glares at Sam. "Little shit." He mouths. He pinches Sam and gets up before he can retaliate. 

Mary starts clearing the table. "Now go along you two, get to work!" She shoos them out of the kitchen with a smile.

Sam glares at Dean, following him out of the kitchen to the living room. "I barely touched you!" He rubs his side. "So mean."

"Liar." Dean accuses. He looks around and seeing no one, leans down and kisses Sam's cheek.

Sam smiles and leans into it. "Lets hurry and get the stuff done. I wanna be with you all I can while they're gone."

"I wonder what we could possibly do while they're gone." Dean grins and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

Sam smirks back. "I'm sure you've got a few ideas, things you can teach me. After all," He presses himself against Dean. "How will I ever learn about relationships unless you show me?"

Dean bites his lower lip. "Oh, I've got plenty to teach you." He gives Sam a quick kiss. 

"I'm looking forward to it." Sam murmurs.

"Me too." Dean smirks, though it falters when he remembers Aaron. "I'm gonna break up with Aaron." He blurts out. 

Sam freezes. "Oh shit, I didn't even think of that." He sighs. "When are you gonna do it?"

"Tomorrow after school, I guess." Dean rubs the back of his neck. He doesn't really want to break up with Aaron but it's him or Sam.

"Okay." Sam nods.

"I'll probably be late to pick you up."

Sam shrugs. "I was actually thinking to hang out with Jess, that way you can take your time."

Dean frowns. He can't help it, he's still kinda bitter when in comes to her. "Right. Jessica."

Sam laughs. "Chill, Dean. She's still my best friend even if we're dating. I'm not going to ditch her. I'll reassure you after."

Dean grumbles and most definitely does not pout. "Fine. But no more kissing her on the lips." 

Sam shakes his head, amused. "You're hilarious, De. Okay, I won't kiss her."

Dean grips Sam's chin and turns his head to face him, thumb on Sam's lower lip. "These lips are mine from now on."

Sam's eyelids flutter and he parts his lips to suck on Dean's thumb, wrapping his tongue around it. 

Dean swallows a moan as he watches Sam's lips wrap around his thumb. "Jesus, Sammy. I'm finding it hard to believe you're a blushing virgin right now." 

Sam smirks around Dean's thumb, letting it slip out of his mouth. "A little confidence does wonders huh?"

"If this is how it makes you look, please, feel confident all the time Sammy." Dean uses his grip on Sam's chin to guide him in for a kiss.

Sam blushes a little. "I'll try." He meets Dean's lips and kisses back.

Dean hums into the kiss before pulling back with a little nip to Sam's lower lip, smiling widely. "And, there's that blush." He teases.

Sam's blush deepens. "Shut up."

"I think it's cute." Dean chuckles and leans in for another kiss.

Suddenly a particularly loud crash comes from the kitchen, startling both boys. Dean jumps away from Sam, panic evident on his face. "Shit."

"Mom?" Sam calls out. 

"I'm okay!" Mary calls back. "Just dropped the skillet."

Sam touches Dean's arm comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay. Let's get moving though. We'll have time later."

Dean nods and smiles gratefully at him. "Yeah, we gotta be more careful though." He murmurs. 

Sam nods. "Yeah." He bites his lip.

"We just gotta keep it down with the kissing." Dean soothes. 

Sam pouts. "But I like kissing."

"I know. We just can't do it often when they're around, okay?" Dean kisses Sam's forehead instead. 

Sam closes his eyes and leans into it. "Okay." 

 

A while later, the chores are finished. 

"We're leaving boys!" Mary calls from the door. "Don't burn the house down!"

"We'll try not to!" Dean calls back. He waits til he hears the car pull away. "Alone at last." He turns to Sam with an exaggerated 'seductive' expression. 

Sam giggles and launches himself at Dean. "Alone at last!" He echoes.

Dean chuckles and manages to catch Sam in his arms just in time, planting a kiss on his lips. "You finished everything?" 

Sam nods enthusiastically. "Yes." He leans in to kiss Dean again. 

"Someone's eager." Dean smirks into the kiss but he doesn't waste more time, licking into Sam's mouth. 

Sam tightens his legs around Dean's waist, moaning softly as Dean's tongue ravages his mouth. "Course I'm eager. I'm a teenager, and you don't know how much I've wanted you."

"You gonna end up coming in your pants like a teenager too?" Dean teases, his hands gripping Sam's butt to support his weight.

Sam lets out a breathy sigh. "What's wrong with that?" He drops his head back, exposing his neck. "I'm a teen, can come more than once."

"Why ruin your pants when I'd much rather you be naked?" Dean quips. He grins at Sam's bared neck, immediately leaning down to lick at the marks he left the night before.

Sam shivers when Dean's tongue drags over the marks. "Well then what are you waiting for? I'm not getting naked in the hallway."

"You're not?" Dean bites down on a particularly dark mark, chuckling at Sam's moan. "You're gonna have to get off then. I can carry you but up the stairs? No way."

Sam sighs. "Fine." He reluctantly disentangles himself and runs toward the stairs. "First one up gets to be on top!"

"Hey, that's cheating! Cheater!" Dean yells after him, chasing Sam once he regains his balance.

Sam crashes through the door and onto the bed mere seconds before Dean. "Ha! I win." He smirks. 

"Yeah, because you cheated." Dean huffs. Suddenly he pounces on Sam before he can move, pinning him to the bed. "Ha!"

Sam struggles hard, using every trick he knows, trying to make Dean move. "De!" He giggles, "Get off!"

"Nope." Dean smirks and easily avoids any kicks or shoves. He proceeds to then attack Sam's neck with slobbery wet kisses.

"Ew Dean!" Sam laughs but stops fighting. "Fine, I'll let you be on top."

Dean hums and pulls back once he's sure he's kissed every patch of skin on Sam's neck. 

Sam sighs happily and stares up at Dean. "Gonna do something? Or just look?"  
He bites his lip and looks up at Dean from under his eyelashes.

Dean does take a moment to look, eyes fixed on Sam's lip where it's caught between his teeth, and his hooded eyes. "I love you." He murmurs as he leans down to kiss him.

"Love you too." Sam kisses Dean passionately. His hands slide down Dean's back to the waist of his jeans and he pushes up Dean's shirt so he can touch bare skin.

Dean sucks on Sam's lip, tugging a little on his brother's hair as the kiss gets more heated.

Sam gasps when Dean tugs his hair, moaning as his lip gets pulled into Dean's mouth. He pushes Dean's shirt up to his shoulders and drags his fingertips lightly across Dean's muscled back.

Dean pulls away, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor. Sam licks his swollen lips. He brings his hands around from Dean's back to his front, tracing his abs and smoothing his hands up toward Dean's chest.

Dean hook his fingers in the hem of Sam's shirt, starting to pull it off. He stops in his tracks when Sam's fingertips brush over his nipples, his eyelashes flutter and he moans shakily. 

Sam's eyes widen. "So it's true." He murmurs in awe. He brushes his fingers over Dean's nipples again, and rubs firmly.

Dean's hands fist in Sam's shirt when his brother rubs both nipples, the rosy buds hardening under the attention. "God, Sammy..."

Sam licks his lips. "Damn, I can't wait to get my mouth on these." His hips buck unconsciously as Dean moans. He pulls away just long enough to remove his shirt and then resumes playing with Dean's nipples.

Dean opens his eyes and watches Sam take his shirt off, though they slam shut again with a grunt when Sam starts again. "What are you waiting for?" He breathes, hoping Sam will.

Sam growls and surges up, flipping them over. He smirks down at Dean for a second before ducking his head and giving Dean's nipple a hard suck. 

Dean's tempted to flip them back over and take control, but that thought is quickly dismissed when Sam's lips wrap around his nipple. A whimper leaves his parted lips and his back arches. 

Sam groans and starts grinding against Dean's thigh. His other hand starts pinching and pulling on Dean's other nipple while he sucks and licks the one in his mouth. 

Dean wants to touch too, but he's helpless to do anything but moan and gasp under Sam as he tortures his nipples. "Pants!" He manages to get out. "Take them, ohh fuck, take them off." 

Sam pulls away a moment later with a final pinch and quickly removes both their pants and underwear. He straddles Dean again, grinding their hips together.

"Sam!" Dean gasps, his hands going to Sam's back and his hips bucking up.

Sam smirks and kisses Dean, gently rubbing his nipples with his thumbs. 

Dean kisses back, still trembling from the touches on his nipples. He waits a moment until he's recovered and then flips them over. "My turn." He whispers.

Sam lets him flip them without a fuss, he got what he wanted and now he wants Dean to touch him. 

"Now, what makes Sammy squirm?" Dean murmurs with a grin. He leans in and presses a wet kiss under Sam's ear, lips making a trail down his shoulder, towards his chest and stomach.

Sam moans softly, enjoying the kisses. He gasps and wiggles when Dean reaches his stomach. 

Dean raises his eyebrows when he hears the gasp. He looks back down at am's stomach and drags his fingertips across his skin, lips parting as he lets his teeth scrape gently. 

"Ohhh..." Sam moans and squirms under Dean as he strokes his stomach, hands coming up to brace himself on Dean's shoulders. 

"Think I found it." Dean mutters smugly, smirking and licking a wet stripe down to Sam's navel before closing his mouth around some skin and sucking a hickey.  
Sam whimpers loudly. "Oh fuck." 

Dean's teeth sink into the skin, hard enough that he knows it'll leave a mark and one hand trails down to tease Sam's dick, fingers brushing lightly over the head.

Sam writhes under Dean when he bites, he never knew his stomach was so sensitive. "Oh god!" He bucks his hips into Dean's hand. "Please!"

Dean pulls away with an obscene wet sound and examines the mark he left, grinning in satisfaction. "Please what, Sammy? You gotta be more specific." 

"Please touch me." Sam looks down at Dean with half lidded eyes. "I need, I need to come."

"Gonna do something better than touch you, Sammy." Dean smirks and kisses Sam's stomach one last time before making his way down to Sam's cock and giving the head a kiss.

Sam's hips jerk hard. "Oh my god..." He stares down at Dean in awe. 

Dean grins up at Sam before focusing back on Sam's rock hard dick. He swirls his tongue around the head teasingly and then wraps his lips around it. 

Sam's head drops back. "Oh, fuck." He tries to keep his hips still, somehow knowing it's bad manners to buck up. He fits his hands in the sheets, moaning loudly.

Dean hollows his cheeks and takes a deep breath through his nose before taking all of Sam's cock in his mouth in one go. 

Sam whines and his hands fly up to Dean's hair, gripping but not pulling or pushing. "Dean!"

Dean smirks around his mouthful and pushes Sam's thighs so his legs spread and his feet plant on the bed, giving Dean better access.

Sam let's Dean manhandle him anyway he likes. Dean's mouth on him feels too good for him to care about anything else. 

Dean's eyes close as he gets into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down. He moves his hands from Sam's thighs to caress his stomach. 

Sam starts writhing under Dean when he touches his stomach, his stamina nearly non existent. "Oh god...De I'm gonna come!"

Dean looks up at Sam through his eyelashes, telling him silently to just do it. He drags his nails across Sam's stomach and licks a wet stripe to the head of Sam's dick. 

Sam arches with a long moan and comes hard, his hands gripping Dean's shoulders as he shudders. 

Dean sucks on the head a few moments more, making sure to get every last drop before pulling away and swallowing, panting and flushed.

Sam's nearly boneless on the bed, but he tugs weakly at Dean. "Kiss me?"

Dean licks his lips and crawls up, kissing Sam deeply and rubbing his dick on Sam's thigh. 

Sam kisses back and reaches for his, placing one hand on his lower back to encourage him to grind down while his other hand starts playing with Dean's pink nipples.

Dean starts grinding faster when the boy starts playing with his tender nipples, moaning shamelessly as his hips buck erratically. It doesn't take long for him to come all over Sam's thigh. 

Sam bites his lips as he watches Dean let go and shivers a little at the feel of hot come. He gives Dean's nipple a final pinch and moves that hand to the back of Dean's neck, kissing him through the aftershocks. 

Dean moans into the kiss, biting Sam's lower lip. He eventually pulls back and stops shuddering, collapsing on Sam.

Sam grins at him and kisses his cheek. "That was awesome." He gently nudges Dean off him and to the side. Then he grabs tissues and wipes them off. 

"Mm, yeah it was." Dean mumbles, content and sated as he wraps his arm around Sam, pulling him closer. "I wanna sleep next to you again." His hand settles on Sam's lower back and start tracing random patterns on the skin.

"Okay." Sam nods. "I'd like that. How many times can we sleep in the same bed before anyone gets suspicious?"

Dean thinks about it and then shrugs. "I'm sure mom won't bring it up. Besides, if we don't sleep naked every night, I'm sure she'll chalk it up to some brotherly thing."

"Okay." Sam hums. "And if she does, we can say I have nightmares. I still do sometimes." He presses closer to Dean.

Dean frowns at that, arms tightening around Sam. "Should've told me, you idiot."

Sam shrugs. "They don't happen often."

"Still, if you're having nightmares I want to know." Dean presses a soft kiss to his brother's temple. 

Sam smiles and kisses Dean's neck. "Okay De. I'll tell you next time." 

"You know that these past few days, I was just being a dick because of this, right? I mean, I couldn't bring myself to make it happen."

Sam nods. "I know. You don't usually act like that." He sighs, feeling a little guilty himself. "Sorry I made you uncomfortable."

"It wasn't you." Dean sighs." This whole thing made me uncomfortable. I didn't want to acknowledge the way I really felt."  
His hand slides up and his fingers start running through Sam's hair.

Sam shivers a little when Dean starts messing with his hair. "I figured. I felt kind of bad for poking it and making you deal with it but I guess everything turned out fine."

"You're just lucky your phone landed on your bed when I threw it." Dean chuckles and starts massaging Sam's scalp. 

Sam practically melts against Dean at the touch. "Why did you throw it anyway?"

"I got mad that the first thing you did after we fought was talk to Jessica." He reaches down for Sam's hand with his free one, shrugging.

Sam tangles their fingers together. "Well what was I supposed to do? I couldn't talk to you, she's next after you."

"I just. I was jealous. Still kind of am." Dean looks down, avoiding Sam's gaze and rubs his thumb over the back of Sam's hand.

Sam smiles. "Dean, you're so funny. I kiss you and touch you and you still worry." He puts his other hand on Dean's chin and tilts his face up. "Look at me?"

"S'not funny." Dean grumbles and pouts, looking up tentatively when Sam asks.

Sam kisses Dean softly. "I'm yours De. I promise." He kisses him again, running a hand through Dean's hair.

Dean returns the kisses, a little doubtful at first but then melting into them, sighing softly into Sam's mouth. "Damn straight you're mine."

Sam smirks. "You better make sure everybody knows." He tilts his head back to expose his neck.

"You always have the best ideas, Sammy." Dean murmurs with a grin. He dips down to attach his lips to Sam's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Mmhmm..." Sam moans softly. "Everyone knows nerds have the best ideas ever."  
His hands grip Dean's shoulders.

"Good thing my little brother's the biggest nerd I've ever met." Dean chuckles huskily and blows over Sam's neck before resuming his sucking, teeth sinking in. 

Sam shifts a little on the bed, unconsciously rubbing his hips against Dean's. "I think, I like it when you bite me."

Dean cocks an eyebrow and bites down harder on Sam's neck, humming when Sam jerks and moans. "Seems like you have a biting kink, Sammy."

"Shut up and do it again." There's no real heat behind the demand, Sam's too worked up for that. "C'mon, De."

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean teases but complies with Sam's request. He licks the bite mark to soothe it before sinking his teeth in again.

Sam lets out a high pitched moan. "Ah! Like that." He gasps. 

Dean hums, dick twitching at the noise Sam made. "I wonder how loud you'll moan if I leave my mark here too." Dean caresses Sam's stomach. 

"Though you, oh, already did." Sam gets out between moans.

"Nope, that was just light biting Sammy." Dean pulls away from Sam's neck with a wet sound and slides down Sam's body to his stomach, tracing the light mark from earlier before biting down hard. 

Sam makes a slightly confused noise. "What do you-" Then Dean bites and he forgets everything. "Fuck!" Sam writhes as Dean licks and sucks the bite. 

Dean moves lower, finding a patch of unmarked skin and biting down again. The way Sam's moaning and writhing makes him moan in response. 

Sam tosses his head back, barely in control of himself. It feels too good. After about five bites he feels himself loosing it. "Oh god Dean, I'm gonna come!"

"Go on, Sammy." Dean murmurs against his stomach, voice low as he keeps biting and marking Sam's stomach all over. 

Sam's back arches and locks tight as he comes hard and untouched on the next bite with a choked moan. "Dean! Oh..."

Dean's hands hold Sam's hips down as he writhes, steadying him and staring up with wide eyes. "Jesus Sammy, I can't believe you came just from that."

Sam moans in response and goes lax on the bed, too spent to say anything. 

Dean blows softly at the fresh marks just to watch Sam squirm again, and then kisses his way up Sam's body until he gets to his mouth, kissing red lips softly.

Sam kisses back slowly. "Wow, I think you broke me. That was amazing De." Sam smiles adoringly at Dean. 

"I hope not." Dean murmurs against his lips, smiling down at his brother and pressing their foreheads together. "That was incredibly hot." 

Sam nods, leaning up to fit their mouths together again. "Anything I can do for you?"

Dean shakes his head and traps Sam's bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on if for a second before letting go. "I'm still recovering from that last one, Sammy."

Sam grins. "Old man." He teases. "Aren't you supposed to be a teenager too?" 

"I am, shut up." Dean grumbles and shoves Sam's shoulder playfully. "You just wore me out."

Sam smiles and pushes at Dean. "Roll over, I wanna try something."

Dean narrows his eyes and hesitates for a second before rolling over onto his back. "I'm not sure I trust you."

"Relax," Sam laughs. "This won't hurt me a bit!" He crawls on top of Dean, pillowing his head on Dean's shoulder so they're pressed together, chest to chest. 

Dean lets out a breath, one arm wrapping around Sam, hand scratching lightly down Sam's back. "Feels nice."

"Mmhmm." Sam agrees. "I've always wanted to try this. I like it, you're comfy." He reaches for Dean's hand, shivering a little as Dean starts stroking his back. 

Dean laces their fingers together. "Are you gonna start using me as a human pillow again?" Dean chuckles softly and keeps stroking Sam's back. "You used to do that when you were little." 

Sam smiles at the memory. "Well, do you mind? It's nice to be close to you like this." He arches up into Dean's hand a little.

"Don't mind at all." Dean tucks a strand of hair behind Sam's ear and kisses his temple, laughing softly as Sam arches into his touch. "You're so close to purring right now." 

Sam blushes. "So what, I like to be touched." He pouts. "What's wrong with that?"

"You're adorable." Dean tilts Sam's head up and kisses the pout off his lips. 

Sam blushes harder but kisses back. 

"You're so red." Dean can't stop himself from laughing fondly into the kiss. 

Sam pinches Dean's nipple hard in retaliation.

Dean's laughter abrubtly cuts off into a choked moan as Sam pinches his nipple.

Sam smirks. "No laughing." He kisses Dean harder, nipping his lips and tangling their tongues together.

"You're an asshole." Dean breathes when they break apart from the kiss, only to be pulled into another one. His grip tightens on Sam's back as their tongues dance together.

Sam pulls back so they're nose to nose and smiles. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't use you're every weakness against you?"

Dean looks into those hazel eyes and tries to fight back a grin. "As if you don't know enough of those already, bitch."

Sam grins. "Well when I have to deal with a jerk like you, I always need more weapons." 

"Oh God." Dean groans and drops his head back. "Youre gonna use this all the time, aren't you? Pinch my nipples when we aren't even in the bedroom."

Sam thinks it over. "Well, depends on who we're with and if I can do it without being seen. But yeah, I plan to touch you as much as possible." 

"Is it too late to back out of this?" Dean jokes, picking his head up to look at Sam. "Y'know, nipples don't even have a purpose on guys. This isn't fair."

Sam shakes his head, smirking. "No take backs. And they do have a purpose, to make you come."

"You're enjoying this a little too much." Dean grumbles, pouting.

"What, like you didn't just try to eat my stomach?" Sam nuzzles Dean's cheek. "I can enjoy it if I want to." 

Dean tries to keep pouting but it dissolves into a grin as he looks down at Sam's stomach. "It's all marked up now, good."

Sam smiles and rubs his fingers over the marks, shivering lightly. "I'm gonna feel those for a while, huh."

"Mhm," Dean murmurs huskily. "Every time your shirts rubs against your skin, every time I casually brush my hand against your skin, you'll remember you're mine." Dean kisses a little trail from Sam's ear to his jaw. 

Sam shudders a the possessive tone. "Yeah De, all yours." 

Dean places a final kiss on Sam's chin before pulling away and wrapping his arms around Sam, holding him close.

Sam relaxes against Dean...and then his stomach growls. "Dean? M'hungry." 

Dean stretches and gets up, going to his drawer and putting on a clean pair of boxers. "Lets see if we can find anything to eat." 

"Kay." Sam puts on his boxers as well and follows Dean downstairs to the kitchen.

Dean scratches his chest absently as he examines the fridge. "I can make us grilled cheese sandwiches."

Sam's face lights up. "Please? Can I help?"

"Just pass me the ingredients." Dean reaches over and ruffles Sam's hair. "At least you like normal sandwiches too and not just peanut butter banana ones."

Sam glares as he passes Dean the cheese, bread, and butter. "Don't knock it til you try it!"

"Don't be such a bitch...bitch." Dean tosses back and starts making the sandwiches.

"Jerk." Sam grumbles. "Can I have extra cheese in mine?"

"Yep." Dean agrees easily and starts humming as he cooks, his hips swaying to his internal tune. 

Sam puts his chin in his hand and watches Dean move, amused. "Whatcha humming, De?" 

Dean turns to Sam and smirks, holding the spatula up to his mouth as a microphone and pointing at Sam as he sways his hips. "Youu shook me alll night looong!" Dean sings loudly and off key.

Sam giggles and shakes his head. "That was terrible Dean. And it wasn't all night, more like all morning." 

Dean sighs and places a hand over his chest. "That hurt, Sam. I really hurt. Why you gotta ruin the moment?" Dean shakes his head and turns back to the sandwiches. 

Sam laughs softly. "My nerd brain caught up to me." He comes up behind Dean and wraps his arms around his brother's waist, laying his head on the back of Dean's neck. 

"Nerd." Dean mutter fondly and resumes his singing, smiling when Sam hugs him.

Sam relaxes against Dean and closes his eyes, listening to Dean sing. It's really not that bad, and it's Dean. 

Dean cooks the sandwiches, more relaxed with Sam behind him. "Done!" he exclaims a few minutes later. "Extra cheese for the nerd, too."

Sam grins and releases Dean, bringing plates over for Dean to put the sandwiches on. "Smells good, De."

Dean puts the sandwiches on the table and brushes a kiss to Sam's cheek before he sits down.

Sam blushes and sits across from him. He takes a bite of his sandwich. "So what else are we gonna do today?"

Dean takes a bite of his sandwich and makes an appreciative noise. "I could fuck you into the mattress this time." He suggests casually, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

Sam's eyes go wide and chokes on his bite of food. "You asshole." He coughs. "You can't just say things like that!"

Dean can't keep quiet and bursts out laughing uproariously. He reaches over and claps Sam on the back, still laughing. "Man," He wheezes. "You should have seen your face!"

Sam manages to stop coughing and kicks Dean under the table. "You're lucky I like you." He pouts but eventually has to join in and laugh.

"So lucky." Dean wipes away the tears and grins at Sam. "I'm gonna have so much fun teasing you with my innuendos, Sammy." 

Sam shakes his head fondly. "Damn." He looks away before clearing his throat and looking up at Dean shyly. "For the record though...I would be interested in that. If you're offering." 

Dean pauses, looking at Sam and searching his face for a long moment. Slowly he shakes his head. "Not yet." 

"Okay." Sam's disappointed but he accepts it. He is young, and Dean still has to break up with Aaron. 

Dean immediately picks up on the disappointed tone and reaches across the table to put his hand over Sam's. "Hey, we will. It's okay." He smiles reassuringly. "I just wanna wait a bit first." 

Sam smiles and bites his lip. "I know. I'm just overeager I guess." He tangles his fingers with Dean's. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can try out some other stuff instead." Dean smirks, a mischievous spark in his eyes as he mentally runs down all the fun things they can do.

Sam notices the look and grins. "I guess we better finish eating then." He picks up his sandwich with his free hand and resumes eating.

"Eager, huh?" Dean grins and rubs his thumb over the back of Sam's hand. He copies Sam and starts with his sandwich again. 

"I'm a teenager." Sam smirks. "What can I say? And given that I was a virgin a day ago I think I'm allowed to be eager." He finishes his sandwich and sucks the grease off his fingers slowly.

"Well, technically you're still a virgin." Dean shrugs, focusing on his sandwich. 

"But I'm not a total virgin." Sam counters.

"You're a butt virgin." Dean nods and finishes his sandwich. Then he slowly looks up at the wet sound of Sam sucking and licking his fingers. He swallows thickly and shifts in his chair. "You're pretty good at being a tease for a virgin though." 

Sam smirks and slowly sucks his middle finger into his mouth. "I'm a nerd, remember? We always have the best ideas."

Dean stares at Sam's pick tongue cleaning his finger. "I've never been so proud of you being a nerd as I am right now."

Sam licks teasingly at his finger before pulling it out of his mouth with a hard suck.

Dean bites his lip and drags his chair across the floor so he next to Sam. He grabs Sam's wrist and brings Sam's hand up to his mouth, taking that finger into his mouth and sucking. 

Sam shivers when Dean sucks his finger into his mouth and curls his tongue around it. "Oh..."

Dean looks up at Sam through half lidded eyes and nips gently at his finger. 

Sam's eyes flutter shut at the little nips and he moans softly, one hand sliding down his front toward his crotch.

Dean catches the movement. "That's right, touch yourself for me, Sammy." Dean murmurs. 

Sam moans softly and his breath hitches as he rubs himself over his underwear. After a moment of teasing, he dips his hand inside and groans. 

Dean pulls off his finger and sucks another one into his mouth, reaching out to touch Sam's stomach. 

Sam shudders and his head drops back when Dean starts stroking his stomach. He tugs his dick out of his boxers for better access and starts jerking off.

Dean's fingers move softly over Sam's stomach. He pulls off Sam's finger and moves his chair closer to kiss below Sam's ear. "Faster." He whispers, other hand closing around Sam's hand on his dick, dragging it up and down at a faster pace.

Sam whimpers and complies, letting Dean control the pace. He turns his head and kisses Dean hard on the lips. 

Dean thumbs at the head of Sam's dick on his way up, moaning at the unexpected kiss. 

Sam parts his lips readily for Dean's tongue. His breath catches as Dean's thumb rubs over the sensitive slit. 

Dean licks into Dean's mouth and repeats the motion, gathering the pre-come at the tip before stroking down again. 

Sam's hips buck and he tries to kiss back but it's so good he can't quite focus. 

Dean pulls away from the kiss with one last nip to Sam's lip, kissing Sam's neck instead and he jerks him off and fondles his balls.

Sam moans and tosses his head back, eyes shut tightly. "Oh god. Oh De!" Sam cries out as he comes into Dean's hands, bucking up hard. 

Dean sucks Sam's neck, one hand bracing on Sam's hip to keep him from bucking out of the chair while the other strokes him through it. 

Sam comes down slowly, Dean's mouth on his neck strangely soothing. He sits up a little and reaches for Dean. "What about you?" He asks softly.

Dean pulls away from Sam's neck, flushed and panting slightly and blushing. "I uh, kind of already..." He looks down at his come-stained boxers. God he's such a teenager, came just from watching Sam.

"Thats insanely hot." Sam murmurs, pulling Dean in to kiss him deeply. 

Dean's still blushing when Sam kisses him but he relaxes, sighing happily into Sam's mouth. "Well, you were really hot." 

It's Sam's turn to blush. "I'm glad I can do something for you too."

Dean smiles and kisses Sam's pink cheek, rubbing his nose against Sam's longer than necessary just to hear him giggle. 

Sam smiles back at him when he pulls away. "We should probably get out of these," Sam gestures to their boxers. "Before we get stuck in them." 

Dean nods and stands up, wrinkling his nose at the sticky feeling. "M'gonna run out of clean boxers with you."

Sam laughs. "If you're nice to me I'll wash them for you." He says in a sing song voice. 

"I'm always nice to you!" Dean blinks innocently, putting on a sweet smile that looks cocky on him as well. 

Sam shakes his head knowingly. "Uhuh, sure, that's what they all say." He walks upstairs to the bathroom and strips his boxers off, putting them in the sink.

"They?" Dean raises his eyebrows and narrows his eyes at Sam. "Sammy. Are you cheating on me?" He gasps dramatically as he follows him into the bathroom. 

Sam rolls his eyes. "No stupid, we've only been together a day and I haven't left the house." he grabs a tissue to wipe off the remaining come. "I'm not deaf, sometimes I hear girls talking."

"Day and a half." Dean corrects. He shakes his head when he still feels sticky, even after using a tissue. "I need a shower. Also, you hear girls talking about what?" 

Sam laughs and shakes his head. 'Mostly I just hear them going on about boys and how they been cheated on and then they all talk about it." He rolls his eyes. "I don't understand them."

Dean grins and shakes his head with Sam. "I don't know, man, girls are complicated."

"Jess isn't that complicated." He muses. "Want to take a shower with me?" Sam doesn't wait for an answer and starts the water. 

"I haven't even said yes." Dean notes with a raised eyebrow as Sam deems the water warm and steps in. 

Sam shrugs. "Either way I'm taking one."  
He makes a pleased noise when Dean steps in behind him. 

Dean wraps his arms around Sam's waist, leaning down to kiss his neck from behind. "Jessica is still a chick, Sam. All chicks are complicated, just some more than others."

Sam relaxes against Dean, tilting his head. "I know." 

Dean hums against Sam's neck, licking lazily at the water droplets sliding down the curve. "C'mon Sammy, if some guy cheated on her she'd be talking your ear off."

Sam shrugs. "If that's they only thing she does on about well okay I'll deal with it because she's good to me. She would get over it though, she wouldn't rage about it forever."

Dean groans and drops his forehead against Sam's shoulder. "Can we stop talking about Jessica when I'm trying to kiss your neck? It's really a turn off." 

Sam laughs. "You started it! And besides, I thought it was too soon fro you. Isn't this shower for getting clean and not dirtier?"

"Thats the good thing about showers, Sammy. Once we're done, we're still clean." Dean grins, raking his teeth across Sam's neck. 

Sam's laugh cuts off into a moan as Dean bites. "Ohhh, sure De. Whatever you say." He reaches back and puts a hand on Dean's hip. "What are you gonna do?" 

Dean bites his lip at Sam's moan and grinds once agains his little brother's ass, his dick sliding between Sam's cheeks. "What do you want me to do?"

Sam jumps and shudders when Dean's dick grins up against his hole. "Mmm, something new. Anything you want." 

"Anything?" Dean smirks and starts kissing down Sam's neck and back, kneeling on the shower floor when he reaches Sam's lower back. 

Sam leans forward and braces his hands on the shower wall, sighing softly at the kisses. "Yes, I trust you." 

"Good." Dean breathes. He places one last kiss to Sam's lower back and bites his lips in anticipation as he squeezes Sam's ass with both hands. 

Sam groans softly and leans forward more, pressing his chest to the shower wall and sticking his ass out for Dean. 

"Such a perky ass." Dean mutters to himself. He licks his lips and spreads Sam's ass. 

Sam blushes and looks over his shoulder, biting his lip in anticipation. 

"There's that blush again." Dean teases. He turns his gaze back to Sam's tight pink hole, blowing a cool stream of air over it before leaning in to press a kiss.

Sam shivers. "De, what-" He cuts off when Dean kisses his hole and his hips buck. "Oh!"

Dean hums and spreads Sam open with one hand while the other slips around to Sam's front to stroke his cock. He licks once at Sam's hole, listening hard for his reaction.

Sam writhes as Dean's hand closes around his dick and a tongue licks his hole. He moans loudly, unable to decide whether to thrust forward or push back. "Oh! More, please..."

"New enough for you?" Dean chuckles huskily and licks around the rim before closing his mouth around Sam's hole, sucking. 

Sam chokes out a moan and pushes back against Dean's tongue. Dean hums and thumbs at Sam's slit, his tongue pushing deep. 

Sam positively writhes at the dual sensations. "God..." He whines low in his throat, his hips jerking back and forth. 

Dean takes his hand off Sam's cock, just so he can spread Sam's ass more and probe deeper with is tongue, licking and sucking at the clenching muscle fervently. 

"Fu-uck." Sam chokes out, spreading his lips and arching his back further. His eyes are screwed shut with pleasure. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Dean whispers, licking a stripe from Sam's hole to his balls.

Sam moans in reply, unable to focus. "Please De, please more." He begs, breath hitching. "I need to come."

"Touch yourself. C'mon, Sammy." Dean breathes, kissing Sam's hole before licking again.

Sam groans and gets one hand off the wall to reach down and jerk his dick, pressing down against Dean's tongue. 

Dean goes all in to make Sam come, licking and sucking at his hole. His teeth scraping against the skin now and then.

Sam's close but then he feels Dean's teeth scrape his sensitive skin and that's it. He stiffens up and comes hard, moaning loudly and clenching around Dean's tongue, his head thrown back.

Dean licks Sam's hole once more and bites Sam's ass cheek, wrapping a hand around his own rock hard dick.

Sam whines and shudders through the aftershocks, his mouth hanging open and hips jerking minutely. His legs give out and he sinks to the shower floor next to Dean, forehead pressed to the cool tile.

Dean jerks off furiously next to him, hips bucking up into his own fist as his head drops back. "Fuck.."

Sam reaches out and thumbs one nipple. "Come on, De." H looks up at Dean through his eyelashes, lips pink and swollen.

Dean whines at the touch and surges forward to kiss Sam passionately. He moans out Sam's name as he comes hard, body jerking forward.

Sam licks into Dean's mouth, running his tongue along the roof of Dean's mouth and stroking his tongue. He kisses Dean slowly, slinging an arm around Dean's neck. 

Dean pulls back eventually, panting and flushed as he leans his forehead against Sam's. "See? We're clean." He says breathlessly, grinning weakly at Sam.

Sam smiles adoringly up at him and just licks his lips, too fucked out to say anything coherent.

Dean leans in to kiss Sam's lips briefly again. "You look happily well fucked." He chuckles fondly and runs his fingers through Sam's wet hair.

Sam smiles wider and shuts his eyes, leaning into Dean's touch with a quiet hum.

Dean kisses Sam's forehead and carefully picks Sam up, grunting slightly. "You better not keep growing or I won't be able to carry you." 

Sam sighs contentedly as Dean picks him up, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and nosing along his collarbone. He pinches Dean for his comment.

Dean hisses at the pinch and slaps Sam's ass with just enough force to make him feel it. "Bitch." he grumbles.

Sam retaliates by ghosting his fingers over Dean's nipple. "Jerk." He murmurs, a little slurred.

Dean slaps Sam's hand away halfheartedly. "Uh-uh. Nope. You're not going near those after that. Too sensitive." He grabs a towel and with some difficulty manages to dry them both off.

Sam grins and lets Dean dry him. "Can we take a nap now?" 

"Sure." Dean agrees and carefully lays Sam down on his bed, drying his hair and smiling fondly at the sleepy look on his little brother's face. 

Sam rolls over onto his stomach and turns his head to look at Dean. "Coming?"

"Can't sleep naked, Sammy." Dean murmurs, putting clean pair on and tugging some up Sam's long legs, even though he's laying down. "You could help me out here, dude."

Sam sighs and lifts his hips for Dean so he can maneuver the boxers into place. "But I like sleeping naked. It feels really nice and with you it'd feel even better."

"Yeah, but what if Mom and Dad come back early? We can't pass it off as brotherly if we're both naked."Dean lays down next to Sam and pulls him close. 

"Some other time, when they're out all night, okay?"

Sam pouts but then Dean's holding him and he suddenly remembers how tired he is. "Fine...I love you." Sam snuggles into Dean's chest and puts a hand on Dean's waist before closing his eyes. 

"Love you too." Dean kisses Sam's temple and sighs happily, making himself comfortable and falling asleep.

 

By the time Dean wakes up it's already dark outside and he hears the sound of their dad's car. He thinks about moving Sam to his own bed but falls back asleep.

Sam wakes up to the sound of the front door shutting. He's still cocooned in Dean's arms and he almost decided to go back to sleep but his stomach rumbles loudly. He sighs and carefully starts wiggling out from under Dean. 

Dean's arms tighten around Sam when he starts pulling away, grumbling in his sleep.

Sam smiles and kisses Dean's ear. "Lemme up, De." He whispers. "I'm hungry, but I'll be back."

Dean hums and his eyes flutter open, blinking sleepily at Sam. "Don't go..." He slurs quietly. 

Sam leans down and kisses Dean's parted lips. "I'll be back, promise."

Dean mouths back at him, not awake enough to fully reciprocate the kiss.

Sam gently tugs himself free, smoothing Dean's hair down before going down to the kitchen.

Dean reluctantly lets go of him and rolls over, going back to sleep.

Down in the kitchen, Sam eats a yogurt cup and Mary tells him all about her purchases. When he finishes he kisses her goodnight and goes back upstairs to Dean's room. 

Dean's out like a light, snoring softly. There's still room for Sam. 

Sam smiles and sinks down into the bed next to Dean, snuggling up next to him and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I give up at setting deadlines for myself...You'll get the next part sometime in the next week or two!! I hope this satisfied and lived up to your expectations! 
> 
> Who thinks they know what's gonna happen with Aaron??


End file.
